A Very Jorrie Birthday!
by JorriexLover
Summary: One Shot. It's John Cena's birthday and he's spending it at...Chuck E. Cheese's. While he's not too pleased about it, he'll do anything for his daughter, Jorrie and wife, Torrie. JohnxTorrie, RandyxStacy


"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Daddy! Happy birthday to you!"

John Cena covered his head with blankets and sheets and groaned.

Torrie and Jorrie Cena giggled and laid down beside him.

"Get up, Daddy!" Jorrie demanded, jumping onto his stomach.

John sighed, lifting his head out from underneath the covers. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of his beautiful daughter and gorgeous wife.

"Yay!" Jorrie announced, "Daddy, you're thirty-five today, you know that?"

John nodded. "Sure do, Jorrie-Bug."

Jorrie studied John then turned back to Torrie. "Mommy, Daddy doesn't look old."

Torrie began to laugh and John shot her a confused look. "I talked to Stace this morning, she wanted me to tell you happy birthday. She also told me to tell you that Randy said you're old. Guess Jorrie heard it."

John laughed. "Sounds like him."

"Daddy, are we going to have a party?" Jorrie asked, hugging him to her.

He squeezed her back, playing with some of her long blond curls. "No, I don't think so. Aren't I a little old for a party?"

Jorrie shook her head. "You're never too old for a party, Daddy. Remember my party at Chuck E. Cheese's?"

Sure, he did. There was all kinds of screaming kids, a hectic mouse, pizza, way too many sweets, and all around too much hyperactive activity. Yet, it was his baby girl's party, so he endured it. Besides, Stacy and Alanna had forced Randy to come, too, so at least he didn't have to suffer alone.

"Yeah, baby, I do," he chuckled, locking eyes with Torrie. After three years of being married and having a daughter, she still rocked his world. He still thought that she was the sexiest thing in the world, even when she was wearing sweats, one of his stained up T-shirts, and had her hair in a ponytail to clean their massive Tampa home.

"We can have a party, right?" Jorrie said, looking at Torrie. This was more of a statement than a question.

Torrie shrugged. "Daddy said he doesn't want one."

"No," Jorrie corrected, "he asked me if he was too old and he's not. So, we can have a party."

"I don't know...," John trailed off.

"I do!" Jorrie said, bouncing into his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. "We can have it at Chuck E. Cheese's!"

Torrie stifled a laugh as a look of shock passed over John's face. "Just try to work your way out of this one, Cena," Torrie whispered.

"Baby, I think that we should-"

But Jorrie's mind was now going a mile a minute. "We can have Aunt Stacy, Uncle Randy, and Laney there! We can eat and Chuck E. can come out and give you cake! That's what happened at my party."

John sighed. "Jorrie, those parties are for kids. I'm a grown up. Sweetie, I don't think that they'd let me have a party."

A wave of frustration crossed Jorrie's face. "No, Daddy. I'll tell them that it's your birthday and Chuck E. has to come out. He _has_ to, it's his job!"

Torrie grinned as John tried to come up with an explanation. "There's probably already people there with parties scheduled. I doubt that they'll be able to squeeze me in."

Jorrie crossed her small arms across her chest. "But you're John Freaking Cena!"

John and Torrie both burst out laughing. "Where in the world did you hear that, Jorrie-Bug?" Torrie asked her.

"Uncle Randy," Jorrie replied, "but we're having the party." She looked John dead in the eyes, hers shining with hope. "Right, Daddy?"

John exhaled. Damn, was he whipped. Not only by Jorrie, but by Torrie, too. He was doubly whipped, and boy did he catch hell from his brothers for it. Exhaling once more, he said, "All right, Jorrie-Bug. Whatever you want, we'll do it."

Torrie grinned. Jorrie had John wrapped around her little finger. Not that she should talk, because she did, too.

"Yay!" Jorrie screeched, hugging John tightly and kissing him on the cheek. "Come on, Mommy, let's go get my clothes ready!"

Jorrie ran off to her room, leaving John and Torrie alone.

"Are you sure about this?" Torrie asked, wrapping her arms around him.

"No," John replied, "not at all. But it _is_ my birthday and I've never had one at Chuck E. Cheese's before. Oh, and let's not forget my unnatural obsession for giant mouse costumes."

Torrie laughed. "We don't have to do this, you know. We could just go eat somewhere else with Stace, Randy, and Laney. Jorrie will forget about Chuck E.'s eventually."

But John wouldn't. He'd seen the glimmer in Jorrie's eyes at the sound of having his birthday there and no way was he going to break that.

John shook his head no. "It's all right, babe. She's dying to go, so we'll go. Just don't expect me to talk to that giant mouse, cause I ain't."

Torrie laughed. "Sure," she leaned over on top of him and kissed him passionately.

John smirked against her lips and pulled her closer to him, reaching his hand inside her shirt.

"John!" Torrie exclaimed, "Your daughter will probably be back in here in a few minutes.

"I don't care," John replied, smirking.

Torrie giggled and kissed her husband back.

"Mommy, get off of Daddy!"

Torrie turned around and saw their daughter behind them, her hand on her hip. Torrie got off of John and sighed. "Sorry, baby. I just love your daddy so much." She chucked him under the chin and said, "He's so cute!"

Jorrie frowned. "I love him, too, Mommy. I just don't sit on him when we're going to Chuck E. Cheese's!"

John and Torrie both laughed. "Jorrie-Bug's right, Tor. She's being bad, huh, baby girl?" He punched her lightly on the arm and said, "stop sitting on people, Torrie. Gosh!"

Jorrie nodded. "Come on, Mommy! We gotta get dressed!"

Torrie laughed and got off of the bed. "Okay, Jorrie-Bug! I'm coming!"

John watched as his wife and daughter left the room, running.

_Whether fighting or spitting, my discipline is unforgiven, got you backing up in the defensive position. An ass-kicking anthem, heavyweight or bantam, holding camps for ransom. A microphone phantom. Teams hit the floor it's the new fight joint. Like a broken needle, kid you missing the point. We dominate your conference with offense. That's no nonsense, my theme song hits. Get your reinforces. We strike quick with hard kicks, ducking night sticks. Bare knuckles make you fight this, beat you lifeless. Never survive this. You forgot like Alzheimer's. Two-faced rappers walk away with four shiners. The war rhymer, turning legends to old-timers. My insides is like a viper biting through your one-liners. New Deadman Inc. and we about to make you famous. Taking over Earth and still kick it in Uranus! _

"Tired of this song," Jorrie whined.

John, Torrie, and Jorrie were in his cobalt blue Charger, on the way to Chuck E. Cheese's. Torrie had just gotten off the phone with Stacy, who had agreed to meet them there.

"Jorrie-Bug, this is Daddy's song," John said, still looking at the road, "don't you like it?"

She shrugged. "I guess so, but I want to listen to the radio."

Torrie grinned. "Okay, baby." She turned the radio to a pop station, where Jorrie's favorite song, "We Are Young" was playing.

_"Toni-i-ight, we are young!" _Jorrie sang at the top of her lungs, "_So let's set the world on fire! We can burn brighter than the sun!" _

John groaned as Torrie joined in, too. "We're here!" he announced.

Randy, Stacy, and Alanna were waiting in the parking lot in Randy's red Mercedes Benz. Stacy and Alanna were grinning brightly and Randy was grimacing. He was just as excited as John was to be at Chuck E. Cheese's on one of their few days off.

John parked the car beside the Ortons' and he, Jorrie, and Torrie piled out of the car.

"Did you get everything, Stace?" Torrie whispered to Stacy, who she'd sent on a secret mission.

Stacy nodded. "Yep, sure did. Send John, Randy, and the girls in so that we can sneak this stuff in."

Torrie grinned. "You're ready to go in, aren't you, Jorrie-Bug?"

"Yeah!" Jorrie grabbed her father's hand and yelled, "Come on Laney, Uncle Randy! Let's go play!"

John sighed, shooting Torrie a nettled glance. "All right, Jorrie-Bug. Let's go inside. You and Laney can play while Uncle Randy and I eat pizza. Lots of pizza."

Randy tried not to laugh at his best friend's exasperation. Taking Alanna's hand, he followed John and Jorrie into the restaurant. As this was happening, Stacy and Torrie were carrying in gifts, party hats, and a birthday cake and ice cream.

The first thing that Jorrie and Laney did was run straight to the small play area. "Get tokens!" Jorrie cried at her father, her back turned.

John exhaled and ran his hand over his hair.

Randy laughed. "Dude, you're so freaking whipped."

"You too, Daddy!" Alanna called out, running after Jorrie.

John chuckled. "And you say that I'm whipped?"

An embarrassed frown passed over Randy's face. "Shut up, man. Let's just go get the damn things."

Torrie and Stacy brought in the party supplies and sat them down on a table in the corner. "Too bad we can't light candles," Torrie said, sighing.

Stacy raised her eyebrows. "Tor, if we did that, there'd be a problem. I mean, there'd be thirty-five of them."

Torrie chuckled. "I guess that's true. It's just that little Jorrie Grace would love it." She shifted her gaze to the play area where Jorrie and Alanna were chasing each other and giggling.

Stacy furrowed her brows sadly.

"What's the matter, Stace?" Torrie noticed her best friend's sad expression.

Stacy shrugged. "I don't know. I guess sometimes I wish that Laney was mine. I love her just like my own, Torrie. Her mother barely even talks to her and it really hurts her. She asks about her constantly and I never know what to tell her. You and John are really lucky that you found each other when you did. I just wish that Randy and I hadn't been apart for six years, almost seven."

Torrie patted Stacy's arm. "Stace, Laney loves you. When it really gets down to it, you're her mom. Maybe not in the genetic way, maybe you didn't carry her for nine months, but you love her and her father and she loves you. When she looks back in the future, she's going to remember that _you_ were there for her when she needed you, not Sam. Besides, it's not always a picnic with John and I. I mean, he's always gone and Jorrie and I miss him so much."

Stacy smiled and gave Torrie a quick hug. "Thanks, Tor. I don't know where I'd be without you. And I know how you feel. I miss Randy all the time, too."

"Mommy!" Jorrie yelled, running over to where Torrie and Stacy stood.

"Yes, sweetie?" Torrie asked, picking Jorrie up and holding her.

"Where's Daddy with my tokens?"

"And my daddy?" Alanna was right behind her friend, Jorrie. She ran into her stepmother's arms and hugged her.

"What did I say?" Torrie mouthed.

Stacy smiled and snuggled Alanna closer to her.

Torrie looked up and saw John and Randy walking up to their wives and daughters. Each of them had two cups filled to the brim with gold coins.

"Do they need that many?" Torrie asked.

Randy and John looked at each other and shrugged. "We...we thought that we'd just you know, beat each other at skee-ball and the little basketball hoops a couple times...," John trailed off.

Torrie and Stacy shared a knowing glance. "Okay, then. But watch the girls because Stace and I are getting the party stuff ready."

"We're actually having a real party?" John asked, sighing.

Randy burst out laughing as Torrie and Jorrie nodded their heads.

"Come on, Daddy. Let's go play!" Jorrie gave her mother a quick hug before jumping into her father's arms and instructing Randy and Alanna to follow them. Jorrie was a leader, no doubt about it.

The four of them reached the skee-ball ramps first. John and Randy helped Jorrie and Alanna put the tokens into the machines and tried to explain how to play.

"Here's how it works, Laney. Jorrie, you can watch, too. You roll the ball into one of those holes. The smaller the hole, the more tickets you get. Watch, I'll get the one worth the most tickets!" He flexed and attempted to roll the ball into the smallest hole, but ended up not getting it in anything.

John began to laugh. "Jorrie, Laney, that's how you _don't_ do it."

Randy glared at John. "I'd like to see you do better."

John shrugged before rolling the ball into the biggest hole. He was awarded four tickets.

"Yay, Daddy!" Jorrie said. "But I want more. Let me try."

Jorrie rolled the ball into the next to biggest hole and then squealed. "Yay! Daddy, did you see that?"

He picked her up and spun her. "I sure did, Baby Girl! Let's see if Laney can do it."

Laney gingerly picked the skee-ball up. "Oof!" she exclaimed, dropping it, "it's heavy!" She scampered over to the ball and picked it up again.

"Do you need help, Laney?" Randy asked his little girl.

She shook her head and threw the ball into the smallest hole. A wave of utter shock passed over her face. Then, she grew excited. "Oh my gosh! Daddy, I got the smallest hole!"

Ten tickets spat out of the machine.

Jorrie ran over and hugged her friend. "Yay! You got lots of tickets, Laney!"

John and Randy shook their heads. They couldn't believe that their daughters had _both_ done better than them. Alanna was only four, Jorrie only three. Not only that, but they were professional wrestlers, great ones.

Maybe they could beat them at the race car driving games.

"You should have seen us, Mommy!" Jorrie exclaimed, "We beat Daddy and Uncle Randy at skwee-ball, basketsball, racing cars, motorbikes, the roller coaster, and the ticket robot!"

Torrie smiled at her daughter's mispronunciations. "Is that right, honey?"

"Yeah!" Laney, who was sitting in Stacy's lap added, "We have three-hundred tickets! We're going to buy the teddy bears!"

Jorrie nodded. "I want the yellow one, like Pooh and Paddington. Laney wants the brown one, like the Berenstein bears and Little Bear."

Torrie grinned once more before asking, "Are you two ready for pizza?"

"Yeah!" Jorrie yelled. "What kind is there?"

"Sausage, cheese, and pepperoni," Stacy replied.

"I want cheese and sausage!" Jorrie exclaimed.

"Pepperoni and cheese," Laney answered.

"I want all three," Randy and John said in unison.

Torrie and Stacy laughed and served them. Within minutes, all of the pizza was gone. Randy, John, Alanna, Jorrie, hell, even Torrie and Stacy _loved_ pizza.

Jorrie took a long sip of her coke and said, "I love pizza, Mommy. Is it time for the cake yet, though?"

Torrie nodded. "Yes, but we have to sing happy birthday, first. Jorrie-Bug, do you want to start?"

"Yep," Jorrie replied, then took a deep breath, "Happy birthday to you!"

Everyone else joined in, "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear, John, happy birthday to you!"

John's face remained red, though he was smiling.

"Yay!" Jorrie exclaimed, hugging her father and kissing him on the cheek. Torrie kissed him, too, but on his lips, Stacy and Laney both hugged him, and Randy patted his shoulder harshly.

Torrie began to cut the cake and Stacy scooped out ice cream.

"Tor, did you really have to get a cake?" John complained, "Vince is gonna-"

"Kill you, I know," Torrie finished, "we have this conversation every time I try to get some sweets into you. John, chocolate is good for you."

"In moderation," Randy interjected.

"Said the guy who ate an entire cake on his birthday," Stacy shot Randy an amused glance.

Randy held his hands up, defensively. "Hey, it was chocolate with cream cheese icing. Oh, and my sugar was down that day, too."

"Right," Stacy replied, "gone for four months and he was more interested in that cake than me."

John and Torrie laughed.

"Presents, Mommy," Jorrie said, eating a bit of cake off of her spoon.

"Oh, right," Torrie replied, "thanks, Jorrie-Bug." Torrie ate a quick spoonful of ice cream before bending down to get his gifts.

"This one's from your brothers," Torrie said, handing a blue bag to him.

John took the bag and opened it. Inside, there were three slips of paper. "This certificate enables you to a private visit at the Daytona 500 race track," John read aloud. His face grew excited.

"That's great!" Torrie squealed, excited for him. She knew how much he loved cars.

"Right," John replied, "and there's three so you and Jorrie-Bug can come with me. Sorry, Rando, but I got a wife and a daughter."

Randy snorted. "Whatever, man. I don't like NASCAR anyway. It's too dang boring. Just cars going circles."

"This one's from _my _brothers," Torrie handed John another present. He pulled the contents out. It was a huge picture of Torrie, John, Jorrie, and Torrie's brothers, Matt, Tim, and Travis. The photo was taken in her hometown, Boise, Idaho at a RAW live event.

"I like that picture," Stacy said, "it's got all of you in it."

"Me, too," John agreed.

John also received a signed New England Patriots football from his parents, drawings from Jorrie and Laney, and a watch from Stacy and Randy.

"Here's the last one," Torrie said, "it's from me and Jorrie-Bug."

"It's a letter," John said, confused.

Torrie nodded, "Read it out loud.

"_Dear John, _

_ After much prodding from your wife, I've come to the conclusion that I need to tell you this now. She's known for a while, but I've been holding off, just to annoy her, I suppose. I've got three sources of good news for you and I hope that you enjoy them. First of all, I'm excited to announce that the WWE's gaining one of its favorite divas back. You know her, I think. Her name's Torrie Cena and next month, she'll be making her return. I don't know how you feel about it, but she's tired of being separated from you. Secondly, you're getting a new storyline next month, too. Actually, it's around the same time that Torrie's coming back. You're the number one contender, appropriately. You've been champ ten times, why not make it eleven or twelve? Lastly, I've got an important job for you. Next year, Triple H is being inducted into the hall of fame and I want you to introduce him. Now, that will include a speech, but I think that it will be okay. _

_ Happy birthday. _

_ Sincerely, Vincent Kennedy McMahon_

_ P.S, just because I said happy birthday doesn't mean that I'm going soft, because I'm not. If you eat too much cake, your ass is mine."_

John laughed, finishing the letter. He could not stop the huge smile that was flashing on his face. "So this is all true, Tor?"

Torrie nodded, grinning. "It sure is. Jorrie and I are coming on the road with you, you're gonna be champion again, _and_ you're inducting Hunter into the hall of fame. I'd say that you're about to get busy.

John chuckled, kissing Torrie, with Randy and Stacy looking on.

"This has been the best birthday ever, right, Daddy?" Jorrie asked.

John nodded, hugging his daughter tight. "It sure has, baby girl."

"And it's not over yet!" Laney said, pointing, "look, there comes Chuck E!"

"Chuck E!" Jorrie exclaimed, running over to hug him.

John sighed. Despite the giant mouse, this _had _been the best birthday ever. He was truly happy.

Happy birthday, John Cena.

** Aww, that was so fun to write! It was inspired by his birthday party after RAW Monday. I loved Mr. McMahon, CM Punk, and Triple H's speeches. Oh, and the diva pig pile, lol. Loved how he just laid down and let them all jump on him. Must say that my favorite diva to hug and kiss him was Lilian, second was Kelly Kelly, though she hung onto him too long. I saw Natalya and could have swore that it was Torrie. God, I wish that it had been. I miss her so much! I put "Basic Thuganomics" lyrics in this because I've been listening to his raps a lot lately. I love "Basic Thuganomics," "The Time is Now," "Summer Flings," "Bad, Bad Man," "If it All Ended Tomorrow," and "Right Now." Honestly though, I can't stand Tha Trademarc. I know that he's John's cousin, but John can rap so much better than him. In my opinion, Trademarc only brings him down. He should have just released a solo album. Oh, well! It's in the past doesn't matter any more. I hope you guys liked this. I've got another one shot and more chapters of Take Me by the Heart coming out soon, so look out for those! :)**

** -Kalina Destiny (JorrieXLover)**


End file.
